


One Night with a Sharpie

by breejah



Series: 'Quick Fic/Photo Prompt' Labyrinth Challenges [8]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Sarah is almost through school and after a long night of studying, she realizes one of the goblins tried "assisting" with disastrous results.Part of the LFFL Freaky Friday Ficlet Fun Challenge series: Create a 50-500 "quick fic" off a photo prompt. Complete one-shot, rated K . (Minor cursing involved)





	One Night with a Sharpie

_Photo prompt provided by[Pika-la-cynique](https://www.deviantart.com/pika-la-cynique)._

 

* * *

"Holy shit, you did NOT!" Sarah whispered fiercely on the bed from where Jareth had fallen asleep amongst her dissertation papers, looking up as she heard small whispers from her side. The notepad she had in her fingers fell silently into the heap of covers and pillows she had sitting in her lap.

"What? We thought it would help Lady study?"

Next to her sat a goblin, a sharpie in his culpable hands, where he'd disrobed Jareth from the waist up and had written a series of part-jibberish, part-dissertation notes all over Jareth's face, chest and arms. He capped the sharpie and flashed her a bright innocent smile. "I mean, you're always staring at those notes and Kingy, so why not combine them? See? It's science!"

Sarah wiped a hand across her face, trying to stifle a laugh. He was going to be so pissed.

"Um, well...next time...how about you use paper instead of the King?" She tried to ask, feeling Jareth stir. She gestured wildly for the goblin to disappear, knowing Jareth would certainly send him straight to the bog for this.

He seemed to get the hint, taking off at lightening speed and dive bombing through a mirror just as Jareth woke.

"Precious? You're still studying?"

She whirled, offering him a faint smile. "Um, yep!" She saw him freeze, wincing, knowing she'd made her tone entirely too sweet.

He looked down and she felt the mixture of anger and shock that skirted across her senses. She still didn't know how she felt about being able to sense his emotions - something she'd "inherited" since leaving the labyrinth. It had certainly helped her but at this moment she almost wished she didn't have those extra set of senses.

"What in the actual..."

She didn't hear the rest as he summoned a crystal and immediately disappeared.

She sighed. Hopefully the goblin got a head start, at least.


End file.
